Keep Forever
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Kakashi accidentally helps Iruka out of uncomfortable situation. Iruka is thankful, and Kakashi finally decides to give it a try. Turns out very good. Will he manage to keep it up forever?
1. Chapter 1

^.^.^ Part 1/1 ^.^.^

As much as Iruka liked his job in general, recently he started to dislike the shifts in the mission room.

The morning shifts were not bad, but those during the late evenings somehow turned out terrible.

In the morning, if Iruka worked the shift before his classes started, he had to deal with dead-tired and sleep-deprived ninjas, who dreamed only of bath and bed. It wasn't tiring or nerve-racking.

In the evening, however, into the mission room could come (and were actually coming without fail, especially during Iruka's working hours) aggressive, unstable, almost deadly injured, high on something, or drunk ninjas.

The last two types were the worst.

Today Anko returned high once again (either that, or she was always high), and continued to pick on Iruka. Recently, her favorite topic was to make Iruka take her somewhere, like, on a date. Iruka knew exactly what kind of attention she wanted from him, so he was tired to politely reject her.

However, Anko, when denied her big fun, was extraordinary stubborn, and, of course, dangerous.

The line to Iruka's table grew, and she continued to do her best to hook him up.

"Come on, Iruka, you must let yourself relax sometimes."

"No can do." Iruka gave her a short smile of a nice, but extremely reserved man. "Sorry, I'm very busy, Anko-san."

Anko sighed and purposefully moved her hips so that anyone could adore her curves.

Iruka agreed, he found her very beautiful. She was an interesting person, too. Pity, she was not his piece of cake. That, and maybe there was some kind of bet mixed in.

"You know you'll regret it forever," pointed Anko.

"I'm sure about that, but still - no."

Half of the line literally drooled watching her in seduction mode, men and women alike. Iruka wished for some crazy one to come out and tug her away from his desk already.

Suddenly Kakashi, who stood next in the line, closed his ever present orange book and hid it into his pocket.

"Anko, please stop it," he drawled, his voice bored. "I warn you - if Iruka's lover occasionally gets an idea you are openly flirting with him, they may make you regret it."

Anko blinked at Kakashi in amazement. As well as did all people from the line. Not to forget Iruka, who looked the most surprised one. Fortunately, no one noticed his stunned expression.

"It's well-known Iruka is free, he doesn't have a lover," Anko pointed and raised her brows, staring at Kakashi expectantly.

"Oh, really now?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side, looking at Anko somewhat challengingly. "And who said that?"

Anko's eyes widened and she, as well as everyone else in the room, turned her head to look at Iruka. And they had a wonderful opportunity to watch Iruka's face slowly cover in a hot blush.

"Sorry," Iruka muttered and lowered his gaze to the surface of his desk. Yes, officially he had no lover. Still, he thought a little bluff can't hurt, especially if it helps to get out of uncomfortable situation.

Anko was persistent, but not silly. She managed to quickly interpret the received information, and all of a sudden brought her both palms on the poor desk.

"I can't believe you are for real!" she cried hysterically at Iruka, and, dangerously swooning on her way, left the mission room.

Iruka slowly exhaled, and raised his head to look at Kakashi's masked face.

"Thank you," he said quietly, definitely relieved.

"You are welcome," Kakashi said in a quiet voice of the same level, and put a strangely looking scroll on the desk in front of the chuunin. "When does your shift end?"

Iruka took his scroll and unrolled it.

"In three hours," he muttered, frowning at the dancing letters of Kakashi's handwriting, and overlooking several sever mistakes he won't accept on another day.

"See you, then," Kakashi nodded to him and left the mission room.

"Well, Iruka-sensei," the next person from the line grinned at Iruka. "I would never guess you and Hatake-san are close. Miracles happen."

Iruka returned the grin, doing his best to get rid of the blush and not paying attention to the words.

"Miracles happen," he repeated tacitly.

* * *

^.^.^ Part 1/2 ^.^.^

Iruka was heading home after his crazy shift ended, when he felt someone following him.

"Yo," Kakashi jumped down from the roof to walk near Iruka.

"Hey," Iruka smiled at him warmly. "Thank you once more, for saving me from Anko."

The silver-haired jounin nodded.

"No problem, I'm glad I saved you," he paused, definitely showing off, and then continued in a lower and somewhat flirty voice. "Now, you are indebted to me."

Iruka's smile immediately faded. He squinted at the man, who was strolling near him, easily keeping up to his quick pace.

"Never knew you are that kind of person," there were slight sulking notes in Iruka's voice.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm a person I am, Iruka-sensei. One good turn deserves another. You won't decline me a little something in return, right?"

"I overlooked several nasty mistakes in your latest report," Iruka shared matter-of-factly.

To his surprise, Kakashi gave out a short laugh.

"That you did on your own free will."

Now Iruka felt annoyed.

"A genius like you could be more attentive when filling in his reports!"

A quiet, pretentious whine of the jounin followed.

"I didn't ask you to overlook my mistakes. I worked so hard to think of mistakes I can safely put into that report, yet you didn't yell at me once today."

The side of Iruka's face twitched. For a long time he suspected Kakashi was doing it intentionally. And now the man wasn't even hiding it!

"Bastard," Iruka couldn't help the rude word escape his overly decent lips, "So much for a hero."

They reached Iruka's apartment and stopped in front of his door. Kakashi leaned at the wall as if he belonged there, and leered at Iruka.

"But I actually am your hero."

Iruka laughed bitterly, simultaneously creating necessary hand-signs to get rid of the traps on his entrance.

"I wonder why my hero wishes to get some service from me." He finally opened his door and entered, shaking his shoes off on the way.

Kakashi hummed and followed the suit.

"I like how you say the word 'service'," he closed the door behind his back, and thus safely blocked them both in Iruka's apartment from the entire world.

Iruka turned to Kakashi, fists on his hips and a very serious expression on his face.

"Now, what is it you want from me?"

Kakashi hooked his finger onto the edge of his mask and tugged it down, revealing a huge carnivorous smirk, plastered all over his handsome features. He came close to Iruka in only two swift steps and entwined his hands around his waist, ignoring angry fists, which immediately grabbed his arms for balance.

Iruka's eyes widened when he felt the strong man's body against his body. His gaze stopped on Kakashi's smiling lips right in front of him. The very next second Iruka shut his eyes tight, because these lips planted a quick mocking kiss on the tip of his nose, and it felt amazingly thrilling. Kakashi laughed at his reaction and the vibration of that jolly sound washed through Iruka's body.

"I began to understand Anko's affection for you while I watched you reject her so many times. Today, I gathered all my courage and decided to give it a try, too. How about you let me have a taste of you?"

Iruka shuddered. The forthright words of the jounin excited him. In Iruka's humble opinion, Kakashi looked more appealing in comparison to Anko. Nevertheless, such progress in relationship was too quick for his taste.

"And if I reject you, what then?" Iruka speculated accurately.

Kakashi started and tilted his head back to have a good look at Iruka's face.

"I'm afraid in that case, I'd have to wrap you up nicely and deliver you straight to Anko," he sighed with expressive sadness and regret.

Iruka couldn't help a smile.

"So, either you or Anko?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yap, choose one right now."

"What a great choice I have between you two!" Iruka laughed. His fists unclenched and palms slid up along the jounin's arms, until he placed them comfortably on the broad shoulders. The contact deepened as Iruka's body straightened and slightly rubbed along Kakashi's. "Let's see, who should I choose..."

Iruka rolled his eyes to the ceiling, pretending he was making complicated calculations to decide.

"Choose me," Kakashi whispered into his ear, warming the sensitive flesh of his ear with his breath and exciting Iruka even more. "You know you like me."

"Do I?" Iruka wondered in a small voice.

Kakashi hummed and gave him a hug.

Their bodies turned out pressed flat against each other. Yes, Iruka really enjoyed the way their contact felt. He had to give Kakashi justice - even if unconsciously until this moment, but he liked him. Moreover, desired him.

Besides, he knew very well he couldn't deny a thing to a person, who was: firstly - a man, secondly - fair-haired, and thirdly - an experienced bastard.

"Fine, you win," Iruka whispered barely audibly.

"Mine," Kakashi growled possessively, and the hug tightened. "Where should I start?"

While his tongue finally began to slide along the line of the man's tender ear, one of his hands moved down to grab an armful of Iruka's soon to be unclad buttock.


	2. Chapter 2

^.^.^ Part 2 ^.^.^

Iruka's hands were sliding down the bathroom's wall.

He was aware of it, but could do nothing. Kakashi was repeatedly thrusting into him from behind, and while Iruka was bending lower and lower, the angle of their connection slowly changed.

Never in his life had Iruka felt like this. Kakashi already took him near the entrance, after what he continued to molest the teacher on the couch for a while, and then, to Iruka's (and even Kakashi's!) utter surprise, they did it once again on the carpet on their way to the bathroom.

All that load without wavering, thinking twice or any signs of hesitation.

Iruka could feel Kakashi's sexual possessiveness radiating over him, what excited him enormously. Attention was focused only on Iruka, as if the silver-haired jounin decided to satisfy all Iruka's needs along with his own.

It was exactly the thing Iruka liked in men most – gentle forcefulness.

Such a man Iruka could forgive many things, and couldn't help it. Indeed, bastards were his huge weakness.

Water was slowly filling the bathtub. Iruka concentrated on the sound of it, relaxing himself to the point of complete submission.

Kakashi was pushing himself into bended Iruka while staying straight. However, after a while, he began to miss the taste of the sweet teacher's skin, and lowered his body so that his chest was tightly pressed to Iruka's back. During the procedure Kakashi's hips still continued to move without fail in steady rhythm, like he was some sort of perverted machine.

At one point, to Iruka's ears, the squelching sound of their wet connection became louder than the sound of flowing water. Kakashi's growl added to that arousing mix of sounds, when the man started to alternately bite and suck on his neck.

Iruka had an impression he was being devoured. In spite of the slight pain and muscles' strains, the act was so pleasurable he wanted Kakashi to keep it on forever.

The bathtub was almost full. Kakashi's pale hand stretched and turned the water off. On its way back, it slid to the front of Iruka's body and long fingers entwined around Iruka's throbbing cock.

Iruka moaned, encouraging the jounin to pump his hot, needy flesh. His very core all but vibrated in unison with the thrust and strokes he received. The bliss was approaching them both, slowly, but steadily.

Kakashi growled a short note of warning, and bit Iruka's ear harder than before.

"You taste wonderful, hun; just let me spice your guts a bit."

The next second he was repeatedly growling into Iruka's burning ear and releasing his hot liquids inside Iruka's pliant body.

Kakashi played dirty, and it was impossible not to react. Overwhelmed by his own sudden release, Iruka cried out Kakashi's name, lost his balance, and slumped to the bathroom's floor, sliding off Kakashi's length on his way.

Immediately, strong hands entwined around his waist and pulled him up.

Kakashi took him into his arms bridal style and accurately placed his spent body into the filled bathtub.

"How are you feeling?"

Iruka mumbled something unintelligible.

Kakashi grunted, very much satisfied with his look. He kneeled near the bathtub and let his both hands sink into the water to caress the teacher's well-worked body.

Slowly, his hands migrated down to wash off the results of their heated interactions. They began to massage Iruka's stomach, cock, balls and the skin between his thighs. Finally, one of the long pale fingers slid further down until it resided inside Iruka's hole once again, making him gasp.

"Aren't you insatiable?" Iruka wondered in a hoarse voice.

Not that he didn't like the attention. He just wasn't sure he had it in him to survive another round.

On the other hand, he had a slight suspicion that the look of Kakashi naked while emanating that magnificent smell (which was definitely an aphrodisiac, at least for Iruka – for sure), could persuade him to go for miles any second.

Kakashi laughed.

"As tempting as you are, I won't continue to molest you now. I'm only washing you clean."

Iruka felt the finger slide deeper inside his hole. His body suddenly moved and the spine arched. The muscles of his hole were already sucking Kakashi's finger in on their own accord, willingly, craving more pleasure.

"Who's insatiable?" croaked Kakashi. Yes, he had no intention to continue, but Iruka was too seductive for his own sake. With a shudder, he let his finger slide out of Iruka's body, stood up and stepped into the bathtub. He needed to calm down and hoped the water could help him, if only a little.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, panting hard. The loss of the finger made him very unhappy and needy.

When the silver-haired jounin stepped in front of Iruka into the bathtub, his once again fully hard cock happened to be on the level with Iruka's face. As soon as Iruka's eyes focused on it, residing in accurate silver locks in its aroused glory, his blush deepened. He leaned closer and nuzzled the hot flesh, making Kakashi give out a low growl.

"Ah, aaaaahh! Don't tempt me!"

The plea fell on the deaf ears. Iruka's lips moved down along the side of the huge cock to its hairy base, teasing it with alternate sucks and bites.

"Please," he whispered, his breath caressing the pulsing flesh. "Again, I want you to slide inside me. Please?"

Kakashi wasn't a man to be asked twice. Especially when he was already fired up to the point of almost coming on Iruka's face.

He pushed Iruka aside and sat down into the bathtub.

"Come here and get what you want," he suggested and spread his legs, inviting Iruka to crawl at him and make himself comfortable for a ride.

Iruka complied, sliding his wet body between the pale legs and biting the knee on the way.

As soon as Iruka straddled Kakashi's waist, he began to rub his backbone against the jounin's ready-for-service cock.

"Get inside me, will you?" Iruka murmured suggestively.

Kakashi tilted his head back, and his eyes rolled behind eyelids in ecstasy. He had suspicions this teacher was planning to drive him insane, but he didn't care anymore.

"Iruka, you want me or not? Help yourself."

Iruka hummed. He leaned forward and began to entertain himself with Kakashi's barely covered with water nipples. His mouth licked and bit one, then moved to its twin on the other side of the jounin's chest, only to return to the first.

Meanwhile, the teacher's both hands were busy between Kakashi's legs, pumping his huge cock and helping it to the entrance to his hole, for it to slide inside him, right between his still sticky buttocks and deep, deep into his very depth.

How he craved it! It was an amazing feeling. Kakashi allowed Iruka to have his way with him, and Iruka wasn't going to miss the chance to have control over the dangerous man.

"Mine," Iruka whispered. He let the whole cock nest comfortably inside, waited a little while, almost melting in the feeling of it fitting perfectly into his curves, and then began to move in unsteady rhythm, pleasuring himself on Kakashi to his own liking.

Kakashi allowed everything he tried out, not interrupting his fun. He hummed, as the realization hit him. Indeed, he was almost completely defenseless, literally in Iruka's hands, and totally overwhelmed. Nevertheless, he enjoyed every little bit of their copulation.

Gradually, Iruka drove Kakashi to another amazing release, and forced him to spill everything he had inside himself once more. After that, he finally came on Kakashi's stomach and collapsed on his chest in a boneless heap.

When Kakashi came back to his senses, he washed Iruka, dried him with a warm towel, and carried the limp body to the bed.

With a sigh, he placed the teacher under the covers, and speculated for a minute if he should slide into the bed, too, to spoon against the sleepy man.

Such a pity they didn't manage to use Iruka's bed accordingly.

But he planned they will, very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

^.^.^ Part 3/1 ^.^.^

"You look smug, buddy," said Genma.

He approached Kakashi and sat down near him at the bar's counter, and after that gave the nearest waiter a sign to bring him one beer.

The order lasted more than three minutes already, and all this time Kakashi continued to smile sheepishly, showing off.

Genma decided there was some petty secret on the tip of his tongue.

Of course, the man knew very well Genma hated to be intrigued. He wanted that secret right now, so he punched Kakashi lightly in the shoulder.

Kakashi continued to smile and kept silent. Either he was openly teasing, or, worse - he couldn't help expressing that huge happiness.

When the waiter came with Genma's beer, he winked at him.

"Hatake-san looks happy, right? I'm so jealous!"

Genma sipped from his glass and squinted at the smiling waiter.

"What do you know about it?"

Before leaving, waiter leaned to Genma and whispered right into his ear.

"There is a rumor Hatake-san had a night of his life."

Genma immediately turned to Kakashi.

"Is this guy telling the truth? Hatake, spit it. Who is she?"

Kakashi grunted and sighed dreamily. He looked so sly, Genma couldn't bear it!

"C'mon!" He gritted his teeth and caught another passing waiter by the sleeve. "Do you know who this man's partner for the last night was?"

Waiter's polite smile froze, and the reason was the strength Genma used to squeeze his hand.

"I only heard Hatake-san said they are perfect together." Under the pressure of Genma's rigid expression and iron fingers, waiter's smile wavered and transformed into a forced grin. And he added in a slightly annoyed tone, "What do you need a name for? You should be happy for your friend."

Genma let the waiter go.

"Who's a friend?" He muttered angrily to his back, and then turned again to Kakashi and looked at him closely.

"Fine. My dear friend, I understand you decided to ignore personal questions." Genma shook his head, giving up for now. "So be it. If you'd stop looking that laid, maybe we can enjoy drinking together? Do you have any plans at all for this evening?"

Kakashi's visible eye opened and the smug expression worsened. Genma felt a shudder of annoyance go through his body.

"I do have a lot of plans!" Kakashi suddenly said in joyful voice. "I'm just waiting here for this stupid academy council to end its work for..." he realized he blurted it out, stopped talking immediately and turned his paler then usual face to Genma.

Genma looked stunned, but his brain worked, lips quickly whispering the names of all workers of the academy in alphabetical order. When Genma's and Kakashi's gazes finally crossed, Genma had already calculated who the person could be. Utterly shocked, he jumped up and cried.

"No way, Iruka-sensei? That prude Iruka? So you finally managed to get into his pa..."

The very next moment, before Genma could finish the phrase, he found himself out of the bar and shoved into some dark little street between the buildings.

"Hey, why?" he managed, before Kakashi caught his collar and began to shake him.

"You can say whatever you like about me, but don't you dare say anything bad or dirty about him, Genma. There must be no rumors, you understand me?"

Genma blinked and focused his eyes at Kakashi's face. The fury he saw written there, scared him. Hatake Kakashi wasn't the best assassin for nothing.

"I get it, I get it!" Genma cried out quickly.

Kakashi stared at him hanging in his grip for a long moment, then showed him aside and stepped out to the main street.

"Go back and clean the mess you created by your silly shouting. Give them some of your special nasty lies. However, keep Iruka's name clean."

Genma crawled out after him and slowly got back to his feet.

"And what about you?" he looked at Kakashi's masked face. The expression of happiness quickly returned and brightened the jounin's masked features.

Genma shuddered once more. Really, the man was scary!

"I'm going to wait near the academy. There is a nice tree there. A perfect place to read and watch."

Kakashi went away, and Genma sighed. He shook his head in complete disbelieve, and then dragged his feet back to the bar, thinking of a nice fat lie to distract honest people's minds from the romance of the scariest jounin ever and the teacher with almost perfect reputation.

* * *

^.^.^ Part 3/2 ^.^.^

Iruka stretched his legs under the table and put his elbows on its richly covered with papers surface. The progress of the weekly academy council was, so to say, 'under construction'.

The council members decided to discuss something unnecessary again, and Iruka had nothing to do, but quietly fume. He was always extremely stressed about it, but, according to his vast experience, no one was interested in listening to the most urgent problems he wished to discuss, even when he cried them out or yelled.

They found it amusing to watch him exaggerate, so recently Iruka decided he would keep silent until he was asked directly.

And that he did.

Only, to listen to the crap the council members chose to discuss and keep silent was more than he could actually bear. That's why, to protect his oversensitive character from distress, he stopped to listen to the speeches, and began to distract himself with thoughts about something nice.

Right now, the first item on his list of delights was his undreamed-of affair with Hatake Kakashi.

This time too – as soon as the silver-haired jounin came to his mind, Iruka's muscles relaxed, a silly smile appeared on his face and his body slid a little bit further under the table. The helpful memories jumped up, drawing Kakashi's intriguing half-naked body before Iruka's inner gaze. Pale skin, strong muscles, and warm hands - everything was perfect about him. Especially the way he treated Iruka when they were together.

Iruka gave out a tempting sigh, remembering the thrills he experienced when Kakashi's hands for the first time entwined around his waist, and he was dragged into a tight embrace…

Suddenly Iruka received two rather painful punches to his hips from his neighbors on the both sides and shuddered as he harshly came back to reality.

It turned out someone called his name. Moreover, it was a principal, no less.

"Sorry," Iruka coughed into his fist, straightening on his chair and trying to hide his blush and embarrassment. "What was your question?"

Principal looked at him disapprovingly.

"I asked your opinion on the matter of the school supplies, Iruka-sensei. Because until this moment I believed you were a responsible individual." Of course, he couldn't not to make a long pause to accent Iruka's little fail. "What type of kunai, do you think, we should buy to use during the genins' practices?"

Iruka felt his face cover in even hotter blush, but didn't care.

This blush was not a blush of embarrassment anymore. It was pure rage he felt.

"As I already said many times before, I think we don't need to buy any more kunai for practices!" he roared angrily. "In my opinion, we should rearrange practices' hours and rewrite our lessons' plans from scratch. Because those we are currently following are not good enough!"

Principal rolled his eyes, demonstratively pointing how annoying Iruka was.

"I didn't ask you about practices' hours and your beloved lessons' plans, Iruka-sensei. You will proceed to talk about that only in a case I ask you."

He turned away from Iruka, starting another worthless discussion.

Iruka grunted and slid even further down the table he sat at. Well, they never wanted to hear about most important things. There was nothing he could actually do about it.

And now his mood was also completely spoilt!

Iruka's thoughts returned to his silvered-haired jounin.

Yes, Kakashi was very good for him. Their compatibility was simply amazing.

And still, he couldn't call their interaction nothing more than affair. Kakashi appeared when he wanted and disappeared immediately after he received what he came for. Iruka liked to be with him, but the more time passed, the more betrayed he felt.

As if he was some sell-out for Kakashi to visit, use to his liking, and leave without any regrets.

Iruka sighed heavily, this time in self-pity.

He couldn't help it, he loved his bastards that way. The life was so unfair!

* * *

^.^.^ Part 3/3 ^.^.^

From his position on the pretty comfortable branch of the tree Kakashi watched Iruka leave the building of the academy together with several other teachers.

His eyes followed his lean tanned body, currently wrapped into baggy uniform. Kakashi knew exactly what that body looked and felt like without all baggage of clothes, and he was glad Iruka wore it that way. Because otherwise, anybody would see what a dreamboat he actually was; and maybe try to snatch away Kakashi's catch.

Kakashi frowned. He didn't like that thought.

In addition, he didn't like what he currently saw: how Iruka smiled at the other teachers and laughed with them.

Suddenly one of the teachers leaned closer and placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Kakashi immediately tensed.

His first impulse was to jump down and push that squirt away from his man.

The next second came the thought he should take Iruka away from them - to keep just for himself.

And after another second Kakashi clearly realized that he was definitely going mad.

Iruka was a public figure, a teacher, a free man, who was not to be held captive, never.

Now it hit Kakashi how deeply he already felt for Iruka.

So far, he couldn't guess it will ever happen to him, and to this extent. Of course, he probably had to tell the man in question about it. He wondered if he should, and if it might look like weakness.

What to say? 'I'll die for you' and 'I'll kill for you' both sounded rather cliché when coming from the infamous assassin.

Kakashi sighed and brought his hands up. He sat with his masked face in his hands for several long minutes, and then created the necessary hand-signs, holding in mind the memorial stone.


	4. Chapter 4

^.^.^ Part 4 ^.^.^

Kakashi felt out for chakra to be sure Iruka was at home.

He landed near Iruka's kitchen's window and accurately pushed the glass with his hand. To Kakashi's utter surprise, the window was locked.

Usually, Iruka kept it open for Kakashi to get inside easily. Not one time during their half of a year of close interaction did Iruka locked this window.

Kakashi brought his hands together for teleportation and materialized in the middle of the kitchen.

Soundlessly, Iruka appeared at the entrance to the kitchen and stared at him without saying a word. Complemented with the dim light of the evening, this silence in unlit flat was uncomfortable to the point of being frightening.

Something was wrong.

"Yo!" Kakashi did his best to sound cheerful. "How's life?"

Iruka looked at him, odd expression plastered over his face, and it lasted rather long before he finally opened his mouth.

"Where have you been?" he wondered in a calm, but somewhat strained voice.

Kakashi gulped; he suspected this talk could go nasty.

"Maa, here and there. The road of life makes funny curves sometimes."

He risked and smiled at the teacher sheepishly.

Iruka gave him another long gaze.

"Get out."

Kakashi's eyes widened, he didn't expect that.

"What? Why now?"

"I'm tired of being your toy for a night. You always leave and never explain anything." Iruka muttered through gritted teeth. "So, leave me alone already. And don't come again."

Kakashi raised his hands in defeat.

"Wait, let's talk about it. I think we have a huge misunderstanding here. Let me..."

"I said get out of my house!" Iruka yelled angrily, pointing at the door with his hand.

This was getting out of control. Kakashi frowned. He was not ready to give up his relationship with Iruka. Gosh, he just started to get used to it! He so wanted to fight for it and do anything possible to stop Iruka from getting away from him.

"No. Iruka, you are mine. How can I get out? It's not that simple."

"Out!"

Kakashi ignored Iruka's impatient growl and his hand with trembling fingers, one of which still pointed in direction of the door.

"Iruka, I will be honest, I promise! I do suppress my emotions a lot. You know, if I do everything on a whim, this world can turn into a complete mayhem. For real, Iruka."

Iruka grunted sarcastically and turned away from the jounin.

Kakashi continued to talk, because he knew Iruka was listening.

"It's… When I see you, I want to grab you and hold you close to me. And slide inside you as soon as possible, because it feels perfect to be connected to you that way. However, it's not all about physical attractiveness. I become restless every time I see you near someone else. Especially when you smile at them…"

Iruka put one of his palms over his mouth. He closed his wet eyes and was shaking with emotions while listening to Kakashi's words.

"…I know you smile at everyone, but I still feel strange: angry, even furious, and enormously scared you might decide to leave me and go to some other person. I'm sure I'll go insane if that actually happens. Since I got to know you better, my world changed. I don't know how I managed to live without you by my side before. Now for me it's necessary to see your eyes, hear you talk and laugh, inhale your smell, feel your support and your need in me."

Silence fell.

Iruka broke it when he didn't manage to suppress a sob.

"Me, to go to some other person? And to what other person do you go, Kakashi, when you disappear every now and then?" his free hand clenched into a fist until knuckles became white. "Suits you well," his voice was a barely audible hiss through the palm. "You heartless bastard."

Kakashi didn't expect it was so serious. He felt weak and sank down to his knees near Iruka's fuming frame. His head lowered, eyes stared at the floor, because he was afraid to meet Iruka's gaze.

"For me there is no one except you." Kakashi muttered stubbornly. "Just think what can happen if you throw me out and I break down. I may hurt a lot of people."

Iruka immediately turned around, stepped forward and grabbed a handful of silver hair, forcing the jounin to raise his head and look at him.

"Heartless bastard and, moreover - a blackmailer," he stated, slowly tugging at soft silver hair until he saw a wince appear on that usually immovable masked face.

"I do what you like! How am I heartless?" Kakashi whined.

Iruka smirked down at him.

"Yes, you are heartless. You come here, use me as you wish, and, satisfied and happy, leave me alone. Have you ever thought what I feel every time I wake up in my long since empty and cold bed?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"You know well I have missions."

Even madder now, Iruka let go of Kakashi's mane and stepped back.

"No. I checked, Kakashi. I work in the mission room, so I know your schedule!"

"Iruka, I..."

"Oh, shut up and listen to me, you. I'm not your toy, who you can have fun with and leave aside afterwards. I'm very much alive and I have feelings, too. Feelings you are never interested to ask about. Have you ever asked me how I feel about you? About us? Does this 'us' exist? No. Aren't you self-centered? It's just my luck I feel so deeply about you I can't help it! But I've had enough, Kakashi. Either you drop everything and move in with me to live together like all normal couples do, or get out of my space and don't show your smug face before me, ever!"

There was a long pause, while they stared at each other.

Kakashi's stunned expression began to change, as he stared up from position on his knees at Iruka's now red and tear-stained face.

"Now, who's the blackmailer?"

Iruka whipped off the stray tears he wasn't expecting to run down his cheeks. He thought he could stay cool during this long since planned conversation, but was mistaken.

Slowly, Kakashi stood up and made a steps to Iruka, who stepped back, shaking his head. He was exhausted and emotionally drained to continue this fight. He wished he would already be left alone, to undisturbedly drawn in self-pity.

The jounin didn't give him a chance, though. He reached for him and tugged him into a tight, warm embrace. Iruka tried to push him away, but failed miserably.

Kakashi's breath caressed Iruka's ear.

"I love you," the jounin whispered, slowly and distinctly, his voice full of emotions. "I want to stay together with you. For that I'll do whatever you tell me to do."

Iruka gave out a hysterical laugh.

"You'd better, because I'll use that promise to the fullest."

His hands entwined around Kakashi's torso, hugging him in return. Iruka's face rubbed against Kakashi's clothed neck to get rid of the tears, which itched on his sensitive skin.

Kakashi stroked his spine soothingly.

"Fine with me. You can always share your thoughts with me, and not keep them bottled until they explode and stain both of us."

Iruka continued to laugh hysterically.

"You think it's so easy? You can always ask me about it! But you don't, what means you don't care."

"I do care. And I know it's not easy, because I feel the same. I guess we have to learn together to do it right." Kakashi reached for Iruka's hair-tie, pulled it out and stroked his head.

"Fine." Iruka muttered, enjoying the firm hold the jounin used on him.

"Are you up to make up with me?" Kakashi wondered, "let's say - in our bed?"

All of a sudden, Iruka found himself raised and thrown over Kakashi's shoulder, and in a second he was already carried in direction of the bedroom.

Iruka's palms slid along the jounin's strong spine. He was anticipating their make up, but sighed in pretense he was annoyed.

"You always get what you come here for."

Kakashi laughed and put him down near the bed.

"What are you talking about, hun? I come here because I live here!"

Iruka snorted, reached for Kakashi's face to tug off the mask and hitai-ate, and looked into the jounin's half-lidded lusty eyes.

"Love you, bastard," he planted a short chaste kiss on the revealed lips.

Kakashi hummed approvingly, pushed his pliant volunteer prey on the bed, and immediately pounced.


	5. Chapter 5

^.^.^ Part 5 ^.^.^

Kakashi began to wake up and, without thinking, reached for the body he expected to be near him.

There was none, though.

He jumped and sat straight, trying to understand what went wrong.

Yesterday, he came back from a difficult mission. Now, it was his rest time and, in the middle of the night, he didn't have any urgent tasks to wake up to.

So did Iruka. He should be sleeping peacefully near Kakashi in their bed. Nevertheless, he wasn't there.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his cheeks. He was starting to understand for real how Iruka felt when he woke up to an empty bed.

The very next second, Kakashi let his senses search for Iruka's presence. And there he was, not far away, in the living-room.

It was rather chilly, and Kakashi suppressed a tremble when he stood up. He took a blanket from the shelf and dragged his feet into the living-room.

Iruka was sitting cross-legged on the carpet at the low table and grading papers. Kakashi sat just behind him and wrapped the blanket around both of them, accurately embracing the teacher around the waist.

Iruka hummed, allowing the silver-haired jounin to press his body to his back.

"Hey, Kakashi. How are you?"

"Good, but I miss you. Are you done yet?" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

"Almost done; there are several more to go."

With Iruka's warm body pressed to his, Kakashi felt very much contented. He felt whole, as if Iruka was exactly that important piece, which completed his existence.

"Iruka, I want to ask you something." He paused, and gave Iruka's waist an affectionate hug.

"Yes?" Iruka put the test he worked on into a big pile at his left, and took the last one to grade.

"Iruka, I like you quite a lot. And you seem to like me too – quite a lot."

"That I do." Iruka nodded.

He tried to concentrate on the test, but Kakashi's nose traveled a short track from the teacher's nape, along his neck, until it stopped, and now Kakashi was nuzzling the spot he knew Iruka enjoyed the most. Concentrating became impossible, so Iruka ended just listening to his jounin's words.

"I thought about us for a while already. Moreover, I really want to keep this relationship as long as it could last, like, forever. I want us be real family, going through good and bad, taking complicated decisions together, raising kids together..."

Iruka bit his lower lip.

He wished to take a look at Kakashi's presumably inspired face, but couldn't. He felt his heart suddenly started to beat faster, and his chest began to ache. Therefore, he didn't look at Kakashi. He stubbornly stared at something insignificant in front of him, definitely scared to have an eye contact.

"Just so you know - I'm quite excited about your confession. However, I'm afraid I have to disappoint you. My body is not constructed to give birth. I'm very sorry, Kakashi."

As soon as Iruka said this, Kakashi froze behind him.

With a heavy feeling, Iruka thought that eventually everything was fated to come to an end. There was no such thing as 'forever'. Especially in unconventional relationship.

"What a silly man you are, Iruka." Kakashi's body shook with quiet laughter, affecting also the gloomy teacher. "I meant it in a figurative way. I wanted to say I want to be with you in every possible way as long as it takes us. Seriously."

"Oh," Iruka drawled, now under impression Kakashi was toying with him. "Saying it like that, are you stupid?"

Kakashi tightened the hug for a short time.

"No! You think too much. But if you insist, I can always make a research, and find some forbidden jutsu, which can allow your body..."

Iruka turned around and gave Kakashi's forehead a light slap.

"Don't you dare to even think about such thing!"

"Fine, fine. Please don't beat me, I'll be good." Kakashi smiled at Iruka openly and their eyes finally met.

"You'd better," Iruka muttered. "If you want kids, you can go do some. I won't stop you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd better do you." Kakashi tugged Iruka into his lap. "Right now!"

Iruka smiled. He didn't fight when Kakashi brought their faces close and opened his mouth, allowing him a fierce kiss. And he didn't fight when Kakashi's hands slid under his bathrobe to cup his bare buttocks and draw them apart. He even helped the silver-haired jounin to position himself and Iruka's ready-to-welcome-intrusion hole against each other. Iruka really couldn't wait to be forced down exactly at the pulsing cock.

"So wet and sticky," Kakashi moaned.

The teacher grunted, continuing to lower his body on Kakashi and swallowing him slowly.

Yesterday evening, they did it twice before Kakashi was able to fall asleep. Of course, Iruka was still wet; even though he cleaned himself before he began the grading of the tests.

Iruka let Kakashi's big palms direct his hips' moves to his liking and began to enjoy the process.

"Iruka, whatever happens, you should know you are my priority, you hear me?"

"Yes!" Iruka cried, as Kakashi made him live through the first wave of pleasure.

The silver-haired jounin continued to whisper sweet words to him, implanting them into his mind with each thrust and each wave of wonderful sensations.

He wanted to be sure Iruka remembers it. He hoped he did, for the sake of both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

^.^.^ Part 6/1 ^.^.^

The day was an ordinary summer day, with bright sun shining, birds singing and mission room totally empty, except for Iruka, who was on a lazy Saturday shift.

It was boring until about noon, when the door burst open and a small kid in dirty clothes ran in.

Iruka never saw him before. He rose to his feet and stared at the kid.

The kid froze and stared back for several seconds, panic clearly written on his face, and especially noticeable through his dark expressive eyes.

From outside there could be heard screechy and abrupt sounds now, and they were coming closer.

The kid's gaze darted left and right, clearly searching for a place to hide.

'He's five, maybe less', Iruka judged tacitly, frowning at the state of clothes and several bruises on the kid's strangely pale skin. He made a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but the door burst open again.

The kid whimpered and quickly sneaked around Iruka and under his desk.

Iruka's eyes widened at his speed, but several adults already entered the mission room and thus completely occupied his attention.

They were very loud adults.

"Where did that little bastard go?"

Without giving it much thought, Iruka immediately took place in front of the desk where the kid hid himself, sheltering him from their eyes.

Upon closer inspection, it turned out the man who roared wore a head protector with the sign of Mist. Another one had the sign of Sound.

Iruka didn't like it at all.

He was on the kid's side anyway, and the fact that these adults hunting him were from unfriendly villages added to his fury.

"Where is he?"

Loud voices were impermissible, too. At least not in the mission room during Iruka's shift.

Iruka looked them up again. All intruders were men - big, rough-looking, well-armed.

There were ten, no less. Iruka wondered where the guards and other village inhabitants were, for all these strangers to simply come to the mission room.

"You entered the village of the Leaf. Who are you? Please introduce yourselves," Iruka muttered angrily the formal greeting.

The man with the Mist head-protector jumped to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"I ask questions here."

That was more than Iruka could bear to stay polite.

He never could stand stupid squirts, especially when in his territory.

"What you not say," he murmured gently and immediately hit, sending the man flying across the room.

Other men cried and one of them even raised his hands in some sort of a soothing gesture. However, Iruka was not to stop anymore. He created several shadow-clones, sent them at the men and then slid under the table.

The kid grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't give me to them," he whispered pleadingly.

Iruka smiled at him and patted short and spiky silver hair. They were soft and, somehow, reminded him of Kakashi.

"Of course I won't," he whispered back. He felt his clones began to disappear one after another. "Let's leave now, this place becomes too noisy," he winked, simultaneously entwining his hands around the kid's waist and accurately creating the necessary hand-signs for teleportation.

^.^.^ Part 6/2 ^.^.^

They appeared in the tower's corridor.

Iruka put the kid under his arm and, without losing another second, ran straight to the hokage's cabinet.

Raido stood on guard near the door.

"Hey!" Iruka addressed Raido, breathing heavily, and not worrying much about courtesy.

Raido looked them both over, quite surprised.

"Hello, Iruka. Where did you find this one?" he wondered.

"On the road of life," Iruka barked quickly.

The saying was not precise, but short and informative enough; he quite liked it when he wasn't on the receiving end. "Is hokage with someone right now? I need to see her as soon as possible."

Raido shook his head disapprovingly.

"But that new interest of yours influences you badly, you know."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Not that new already," he counted in his head the months he and certain interest were together. Twenty-two was plenty. Although, it still felt like new, he had to admit it.

"Just saying," Raido pointed. He opened the door, stuck his head inside and announced. "Iruka-sensei with a foreign kid and something urgent."

"Let them in," Tsunade muttered and raised her head from the pile of paperwork.

Iruka entered, and stopped in front of the table.

"Hello, hokage-sama. There was a ruckus in the mission room during my shift." Iruka put the kid accurately on the floor in front of the hokage's desk and placed his hand on his silver hair protectively. "Please, meet our hokage."

"Hello," the kid said politely and bowed.

While he told Tsunade what happened in short reserved sentences, Iruka continuously patted the kid's silver hear.

"Don't worry, we won't let them take you," Tsunade addressed the kid. He calmed down a little, but didn't let go of Iruka's sleeve.

Tsunade blinked several times at the kid, as if checking something, and smirked at Iruka.

"Iruka, do you know that he has something to do with Hatake's bloodline?"

Iruka's eyes widened and he looked down at the kid.

"You do?"

The kid looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what this bloodline exactly is. But I lost my twin on the way here. Can we go search for her?"

^.^.^ Part 6/3 ^.^.^

"I didn't know about them, when I agreed to be with you," Iruka said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't know about them either!" Kakashi barked in a quiet voice.

He was staring at two small silver-haired kids, who were now sleeping peacefully in Iruka's recently bought double bed.

Iruka was slowly growing tired of watching him stare in that manner. He couldn't stay the guilt written all over Kakashi's features. Even though that guilt was richly mixed with excitement and adoration.

"I swear I didn't know. It was long time ago, and..."

Iruka interrupted him.

"And you never cared to check."

Kakashi growled.

"I was careful. Always!"

"I can see it," Iruka nodded at the bed, and then added with sarcasm. "Several more to expect?"

Kakashi turned to him and gave him a long accusing glance.

"What are you implying to?"

Iruka shrugged.

"Raising kids is a big responsibility," he pointed. "You need to always be there for them, have inexhaustible patience, and do your best to understand and support them."

Kakashi looked at his kids and nodded.

"I want to do that." He shifted his head protector to his forehead, revealing his red eye and scanning small bodies. "They both have abilities to be ninja. I'd have to train them."

"And have more space to raise them would be preferable, too. Apartment like this is not enough."

The silver-haired jounin's head turned to Iruka, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you throwing us out?"

Iruka's eyes rolled and hands fell down from comfortable position on his chest. He gave out a low groan of annoyance and reached for Kakashi to tug him out of the bedroom.

In the living-room, he pushed him to sit on the couch and straddled his knees.

"Yes, I throw you out," Iruka said in a low voice, staring straight into Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"That's nice," Kakashi stared back at him challengingly. His hands slid around Iruka's waist and fingers twined into a firm lock in the area of his lower back. "Because I already sold my apartment, and we three have nowhere to go."

"Very good," Iruka placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and leaned closer to his face. "But there is the mansion, which belongs to Hatake family; and you are going to move there with me. Because I've decided to keep all three of you. Like, forever."

Kakashi pulled Iruka into a tight hug and buried his nose into the curve of his neck.

"Thank you, love."

Iruka grunted, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

"No, Kakashi. It's actually me who wants to thank you."


End file.
